Third Period Fillmoreafied
by Teen-Titans -Junkie
Summary: The quiet ones snap first,we all know that.Fillmore and Ingrid try to catch the quiet one.(I suck at summaries)
1. Ginger Snaps

Chapter 1: Ginger Snaps

She sighed longingly as she stared out the window at the light blue,cloudless sky.The day called to her,pleaded with her to give in and come out.The walls of her classroom prision stared mockingly at her,as if laughing at her inprisionment.She felt as if she would never hear the sacred sound of the bell that would rescue her.Forgetting all of her dutys as a student , She counted the seconds between moments till her departure.She became consumed by her one desire,to escape by any means necessary.She was desperate.Her once innocent mind began to hatch her diobolical scheme."Yes ",she thought"I will escape,but how?"then an evil grin spread across her face.She had a plan.


	2. The Great Escape

Chapter 2:The Great Escape

She was a good girl,no one would suspect her.She was a model student,good grades,always well behaved,and she ran the lost and found.No one would suspect the quiet little redhead was realy an evil mastermind. To knowledge ,this perfect girl had a dark side.She sold the lost and found items in a blackmarket circle.As payment for the answers to next weeks science exam,Parnasses gave her enough to make at least six stink bombs. She kept enough to make three decent one in her bag for emergencys.I t would work perfectly.She'd set it off in her bag and whileeveryone else clears out through the door ,she'llhop out the window and be home free.  
She had to wait for the right time.Just as the teacher turned away that time came.She set her plan into action.She htrew her bag to the front of the room,unleashing a horrible stench. Just as planned ,she jumped out the window and ran for dear life. She thought she was in the clear untill...


	3. We Need Backup

At safety patrol headquarters,the search had begun."There is a student missing.Her name is Ginger Park" Vallejo stated ,throwing her record on the desk." Whos class is she in?"Fillmore asked."Mine," Ingrid answered."she sits in the back near the window.How long has she been gone?" Vallejo replied ,"About a half an hour.She disapeared during the stink bomb incident."  
"We're on it ,"Fillmore said shortly."Lets go, Ingrid."And they left.


	4. Truth Revealed

"Her record says she runs the lost and found," Ingrid stated as they made their way to the lost and found office."If you've lost it we've probably found it, Im Alex,Can I assist you in your search?....They make me say that."said the girl at the front desk.Behind her rummaging through a box,another girl looked up at the visitors."Hi ,Ingrid!Is that youur boyfriend? He is SEXY!!!" Ingrid and Fillmore both blushed."Hi Kelly,"ingrid greeted her."We are here to question you about..." Fillmore started to say but Alex interrupted."Kelly,don't touch that!!!Why are you here any way...aren't you supposed to be in P.E.?"  
"Im here looking for something that Parnasses infected...I need to break something!!!"Kelly answered.  
"Well stop...go away...or at least keep it down!O.K.?...You were saying officers,"Alex said turning back to Ingrid and Fillmore."Like I said ,We are here to ask about Ginger park."Fillmore answered."She is missing,"Ingrid added.Well she may be missing ,but she isn't missed"Kelly said"She was so uptight...She never let me hang out here when I cut P.E." Fillmore raised an eyebrow."Oops ,I think Im busted"Kelly said quickly.  
"Yeah,you are,so I suggest you stop talking before you get yourself into more trouble,"Alex stated."Well as I was TRYING to say,do you know anyone who would want Ginger out of the way?"Fillmore asked."You mean besides Kelly?No ,she was very nice,very .....behaved."Alex stated."Why would I want her out of the way?Cheating off of her paper is the only way I'm going to pass English....Dang!Oops I did it again...I played with your heart ..."Kelly began to sing.Fillmore raised his eyebrows,again."Shutup",Alex sighed."For once can you be serious,Kelly"Ingrid asked"We think she might have been kidnapped."  
"Fine . She was very quiet this morning.She is always quiet,but the look in her eyes in third period were...scary"kelly answered."third period..that is when she went missing."Fillmore remarked  
Yeah,but I was in the bathroom when it was set off.And ,the weird thing is ,Parnasses was stand in outside the room the whole time."Kelly said thoughtfully.  
"Do you know why he was out there?"Ingrid inquired."he said he was waiting for someone,and then he started ranting about something that happened in the 5th grade.He just cant get over me kicking him in the"Kelly started but Alex quickly intrerrupted"Kelly!"she said in a warning tone."What ? I was just going to say...shin"Kelly said innocently,but the grin on her face suggested otherwise."So I made him relive the memory and then extre ...I kicked him in the balls!!!"Kelly said very proud of herself."Youve been .....helpful."Fillmore said with a raised eyebrow."We may come back later" Ingrid added as they exited."Bye, Ingrid...Hope you and your sexy boyfriend find Ginger"Kelly yelled after them.


End file.
